


Familiar

by writingblankspaces



Series: Family Matters [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kaisoo drabbles following Kyungsoo's pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I & II

I

Maybe Baby

PG

“I want a baby, “ Kyungsoo murmured in almost a monotone voice. Jongin didn’t register the words and continued stretching on the bar, pretty sure he’d just imagined it. When he looked up in the mirror in front of him, Kyungsoo was still staring, a strange look on his face, mostly directed at Jongin.

So he had said something before.

“Jongin, did you hear me? I said I want a baby.” His head may have been resting on his thigh, but he heard Kyungsoo that time, loud and clear. Now all the blood rushed to his head and he sputtered on one of his deep breaths.

“A what? Baby?” A chair scraped the floor and quiet footsteps approached him. In shock, Jongin leaned back up and lowered his leg to the floor.

He had so many questions, but he didn’t know which one to ask first. They were both settled into their careers: Kyungsoo, a successful ballad singer and Jongin had recently been promoted as premier danseur at the American Ballet Dance Company. With busy schedules and barely enough time to spend with each other, much less a child, the decision was baffling to Jongin.

Jongin must’ve been staring off into space because when he looked down again, Kyungsoo was in front of him, waving his hand in Jongin’s face. “I know it’s a lot, but just think about it. I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

So that’s what’d been bothering him.

For the last couple of months Kyungsoo had been quieter than usual. He’d also taken to catching Jongin’s gaze and looking away, then contorting his face into an unreadable expression. Jongin had been meaning to ask about it sooner, but it seemed like Kyungsoo had beat him to the punch.

A baby was a big decision and while Jongin wasn’t completely sure if he was ready, he knew Kyungsoo would make a perfect father. He didn’t give off a nurturing aura, but when he loved something or someone, he loved with all his heart. Jongin knew from personal experience, whether about music or him. Kyungsoo loved them both to no living end. He’d feel the same about their child no doubt.

Just like that, the decision was made.

“Okay, let’s have a baby.” Sure only five minutes has passed since Kyungsoo first voiced his suggestion, but Jongin had taken all the time he need. He was sure. “You’re really sure?” With Jongin's nod Kyungsoo’s entire face lit up and he hugged Jongin, squeezing the breath from him. “Yes, a millions times yes. Let’s start trying.”

 

II

Insatiable

NC-17

Kyungsoo gripped the clenched muscles of Jongin’s thighs to steady himself as he bounced in the man’s lap. Small pants were coming out his mouth and his cheeks were stained a flush red from exertion.

This was the third round that night and their fifth time that day. Kyungsoo was literally wearing him out.

He’d barely stepped through the door when Kyungsoo pounced on him, already half dressed. The older man hadn’t wasted any time undressing Jongin and making sure he was more than aroused before he rode him, right there in the middle of the living room floor.

It was hot and had been great, even if Jongin’s body was already sore from dance practice. It was still hot when he persuaded Jongin to bend him over the counter in the kitchen. It was even still hot when Kyungsoo joined him in the shower, eventually ending with Kyungsoo being pressed into the tiled wall.

Jongin had literally come at least four times in the span of six hours and he had to say it was a record high.

Maybe that was why dinner had been steak smothered with garlic and some kind of salad with walnuts (which had been delicious). Kyungsoo thought he was being subtle but Jongin had seen the list of natural aphrodisiacs and foods that boosted sperm count near the stove.

Since Kyungsoo had brought up the idea of having a baby, he’d been very... persistent. It’d already been a month and while it had started out as a pleasant increase of lovemaking, Kyungsoo was seeing no results. Naturally he started to take a more aggressive approach.

At this point whenever Kyungsoo approached him, he knew what was coming. He would either touch the spots he knew got Jongin heated quickly (the back of his neck, his lower back and the inside of his wrists) or give Jongin a massage. Jongin couldn’t really complain about the massages because Kyungsoo was good at them, but the constant sex that consequently followed was wearing him down.

The next morning when he got up, Kyungsoo greeted him in a frilly apron. Only in the frilly apron.

A kink of his.

Despite the fact that he wasn’t sure if he could even come again, the sexy gesture was going straight to his dick.

One more time wouldn’t hurt. He didn’t have to head to practice until 11.

That meant he had three hours to fuck Kyungsoo, eat his breakfast and shower. Needlessly to say, Jongin had a busy morning ahead of him.


	2. III, IV, V & VI

III

Practice Makes Perfect

PG

Honestly whoever thought it was a good idea to buy ten pregnancy tests at one time was a genius. He was down to his last two and the nerves were getting the best of him.

If these came out negative, then he’d leave Jongin alone for a few days. The younger man had to be exhausted after almost a month of constant sex. If Jongin hadn’t seemed like he was enjoying it, Kyungsoo would’ve questioned if sex was even exciting anymore. Thankfully, both of them had enough energy and the sex drives to handle it.

The two tests sat on the edge of the sink and Kyungsoo sat on the closed toilet lid, staring at the timer on his phone, counting down until a buzzing sound filled the empty bathroom. This was the moment he was waiting for. He was absolutely sure that after the especially strenuous week he’d put Jongin through, he should be knocked up by now.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the tests and glanced down at the results.

 

In the midst of his reaction, Jongin walked into the bathroom, not even bothering to knock on the previously closed door.

A bad habit of his.

Jongin almost tripped over Kyungsoo, who was on the floor staring at the two white sticks in his lap.

His initial reaction was to pat Kyungsoo on the back and promise that they’d try harder, but when he went to do so, Kyungsoo murmured something at him.

“Look at the tests Jongin.”

Both of them boasted two pink lines.

“We did it. We did it!” Kyungsoo flinched from the volume of Jongin’s statement so close to his ears, but he smiled regardless. He allowed the other man to envelope him in a tight hug and rock them gently, both of them still seated in the middle of the bathroom floor.

Kyungsoo tried to persuade Jongin against it, but he ignored the requests and ran to the bathroom window, wrenching it open and leaning his head out of it to scream.

“WE’RE HAVING A BABY!”

 

IV

First Trimester

PG

First Month:

Nothing significant happened besides telling everyone the news, which happened during their monthly get together at Kris and Joonmyun’s home.

“Good to know you’re not impotent,” Chanyeol commented, slamming his open palm on Jongin’s back. Their friends laughed despite Jongin’s sour face, even Kyungsoo, who smiled apologetically and rubbed his thigh.

Joonmyun and Kris’ children must’ve heard the noise because one of the twins walked into the living room and made a bee-line for Joonmyun’s lap. Instead of being annoyed or dismissive, Joonmyun welcomed the little girl with a grin. “Had a good nap sweetheart?” Seoyeon nodded and curled into his chest, drifting back off to sleep after a few moments.

Like clockworks Seungyeon, her older twin brother, came out of his room and did the same, though his destination was Kris’ lap. Even after knowing Joonmyun and Kris for years before they had kids, Kris still didn’t seem like the family type.

Everyone watched as Seungyeon, unlike his sister, just settled in Kris’ lap and stared at everyone. He smiled in Chanyeol’s direction, murmuring something along the lines of “Uncle Yoda.” Chanyeol responded by poking his tongue out at the little boy and giving him an extravagated frown.

The room erupted in a quiet laughter and Baekhyun reached over and tugged on Chanyeol’s ear, a smile returning to his face at the gesture.

 

V

First Trimester Part 2

PG

Second Month:

Nausea.

Everywhere and anytime.

Each time Kyungsoo smelled anything related to breakfast, he ended up on his knees in front of the toilet, spilling the contents of his stomach.

It was humorous really. Nothing else made him want to throw up more than the thought of scrambled eggs or bacon sizzling in a pan. Don’t even ask about oatmeal or porridge.

Through the first onset of the nausea, Jongin could only pat Kyungsoo’s back and buy Sprite and 7up by the caseloads. By the end of the second month, Kyungsoo banned the beverages from their household.

Thankfully, nothing else made Kyungsoo nauseous, so with the absence of breakfast food, they lived pretty peacefully. That is, until Kyungsoo had a dream about working at iHOP.

Even though it was 4 o’clock in the morning, Jongin forced himself out of bed and into the kitchen where he fixed Kyungsoo a glass of water. He also retrieved some of the anti-nausea pills they received that same week.

Just like when they found out they were having a baby, Jongin sat on the bathroom floor with Kyungsoo and rocked him, though this time it was to sleep. In all his fatigue, he managed to pick sleeping Kyungsoo up and tuck him into bed before he left for work.

 

VI

First Trimester Part 3

NC-17

Third Month:

None of his jeans buttoned. He also couldn’t wear his favorite button up shirt that Jongin gave him for his birthday. The only things that fit him were his t-shirts (albeit a little tighter), sweaters and pants without buttons or zippers.

 

Given that Kyungsoo was in the middle of recording his new album, he spent a lot of time in the studio. His company had been nice enough to accommodate and work with him during the duration of his pregnancy, so it was understood when he called in sick because he’d spent the previous night hugged around the toilet base.

Apparently the baby didn’t like green onions either.

That was one thing Kyungsoo hated: the further he got, the less he could stand being in the kitchen when something was being cooked. His strong aversion to breakfast food had lessened, but now the severity had moved to just cooking food in general. Until the food was done, Kyungsoo sequestered himself in his office and only came out when everything was prepared.

 

Joonmyun warned him about two main things and they both hit him about halfway through the third month: strange cravings and being unreasonably horny.

The cravings were first. It initially started off simple: rice with soy sauce. Then it moved onto pork dumplings dipped in strawberry jelly. The pinnacle of true disgust that grossed not only Baekhyun and Jongin out but also himself, was his constant craving for nearly burnt toast dipped in thick cream cheese. Whenever he wasn’t craving the strange concoction, he spent his time slightly disgusted with his new food preferences.

 

The horniness came second and when it hit him, it hit hard.

It started when he’d randomly get aroused by ordinary things. First it was Jongin’s cologne, then it was his shampoo. As time progressed, he found himself ready to jump on Jongin the moment his personal scent hit him.

His last bits of self-restraint snapped when Jongin came home from practice and went to shower. Kyungsoo had been folding laundry in the bedroom, but the moment Jongin hit the door, it was like he could literally smell him. Jongin barely sat down his bag before Kyungsoo pushed him to the bed and straddled him, breathing heavily, taking deep inhales of Jongin’s scent. He hadn’t even given the man time to really react before he buried his head in the crook of Jongin’s neck and rutted against his leg, moaning the entire time. He came like that too, still complete dressed and on top of Jongin. Shortly after, he excuse himself to the bathroom and took a shower, too embarrassed to look Jongin in the face.

Sure the new increase in libido was welcomed by Jongin since Kyungsoo had seemed uninterested since he’d gotten pregnant, but he was still surprised nonetheless. Even when Kyungsoo had been on top of him, he’d been too shocked to respond any way other than by letting the man do what he wanted. That’s also not to mention that after Kyungsoo ran off to shower, that he didn’t notice that Jongin was now incredibly aroused himself.

Another wave of arousal hit Kyungsoo at about 11 that night and he rolled over and shook Jongin, who had previously been snoring. “What’s wrong Soo?”

“Fuck me now,” the request was pretty blatant, but it did have Jongin wide awake. Happy to oblige, Jongin reached for the lube he’d used earlier to get himself off with during Kyungsoo’s shower and started to coat his fingers. Kyungsoo reached up and stopped him, narrowing his eyes and gritting out an almost angry “just fuck me, I’ll be okay.”

Once again Jongin’s reaction time didn’t fail him and he responded, already hot and heavy without much stimulation besides Kyungsoo’s aggressiveness. He slicked himself up with the lube and spread Kyungsoo’s legs, leaning forward and rocking into his body, fucking him open. The sounds the older man made from the slow burn that overtook his body was almost uncharacteristic.

“Harder, goddamnit Jongin, I won’t break. Fuck me like you mean it.” More commands, almost yelled at him, spurred him forward. Before long he was slamming into Kyungsoo with a fervor even he didn’t recognize. Kyungsoo eventually came, untouched of course, his weirdly sharp fingernails digging into the skin of Jongin’s shoulders. The younger man didn’t want to admit it, but between being bossed around and the dull pain of Kyungsoo’s scratches, he came with shiver.

He recovered quickly and rolled off the top of Kyungsoo, immediately getting up and heading to the bathroom to get a damp towel to clean the mess off man’s chest. In the maybe three minutes it took him to do that, Kyungsoo was dead asleep, come and all drying on his chest. Jongin laughed and cleaned him up before draping the covers over them and following Kyungsoo to sleep. They both had a busy day ahead of them.

This pregnancy was going to be a ride. That was for certain.


	3. VII, VIII & IX

VII

Second Trimester

PG

Fourth Month:

With three songs written, recorded and edited, Kyungsoo’s album was partially completed. The producer and his manager guestimated that he’d be done in a three more months, given that Kyungsoo’s pregnancy advanced without complications. Besides the typical nausea and weight gain, he was fine.

Or so he thought.

In the middle of recording the chorus to one of his favorite songs, he sneezed. He twitched his nose and leaned back up, reaching for the headphones. When they were secured on his head, instead of the music starting, he heard his manager’s voice. “Kyungsoo, your nose is bleeding,” Kyungsoo took off the headphone and walked towards the window to look at his reflection. Clear as day, a thin stream of blood dripped from his nose.

In any other situation, Kyungsoo would’ve just brushed it off, but since he’d found out he was pregnant, he was overly careful about everything.

Considering he’d never had a nosebleed in his life, the realization was startling.

What if something was wrong with the baby?

Minseok, his doctor, had warned him that if anything was different, be aware and pay attention. It could mean that something was happening with the baby or with himself. Kyungsoo’s manager must’ve seen him freaking out because he rose from his chair and opened the recording booth’s door before walking over to Kyungsoo and directing him to lean forward and pinch the bridge of his nose. He also put some tissues near his nose to catch the blood.

His distressed noises made his manager chuckle and the man simply kept him steady, already aware that Kyungsoo’s balance wasn't the greatest. “My wife had them all the time when she was pregnant with our third child. It’s just your body adjusting to the baby’s growth. Nothing’s wrong, I can almost guarantee you.” The statement calmed Kyungsoo and he took the tissues from the man, pulling them away when he felt like the blood had stopped.

The producer’s voice came over the intercom, telling Kyungsoo that he should go home for the day, “we can work on it tomorrow Soo. Go put your feet up and relax. We’ve gotten a lot done.”

As it so happened, Jongin was already off, so he came to pick Kyungsoo up from the company. “If you don’t quit treating me like I’m fragile, I’m going to beat you.” Jongin smiled in response and opened Kyungsoo’s door for him. The statement was empty and the younger man could hear the fatigue in his voice.

 

When Jongin went to take his shower, Kyungsoo gave Minseok a call, inquiring about the nosebleed. Oddly enough, Minseok told him that it was nothing to worry about. He ended the call with a “don’t worry too much Kyungsoo, you and the baby are fine.”

 

 

VIII

Fluttering

PG

Fifth Month:

“I’m fat, I haven’t pooped in almost a week and everything I eat gives me heartburn. Why didn’t you tell me about this part? You made it look easy and you had two!” Joonmyun laughed through Kyungsoo’s entire tirade, stopping when he ran out of breath and doubled over, choked squeaks coming out his mouth instead.

They’d been talking for a few hours and sharing pregnancy horrors, though it wasn’t as funny to Kyungsoo since he was still quite literally in the middle of everything.

“Well if I had said that, then none of you guys would have wanted to have kids. The discomfort is only temporary because once you hold the baby, or babies in my case, then you'll feel like it was worth all the trouble. All the nights and mornings spent throwing up, all the heartburn, constipation, bloating and everything else pales in comparison,” Kyungsoo listened to the words carefully and he took everything in, feeling himself get a bit emotional. His throat constricted and felt tears well up in his eyes.

What in the hell?

Before the baby, Kyungsoo rarely ever cried, but now even a few sappy words from Joonmyun could make him sob? That’s when Kyungsoo came to the conclusion that the baby was softening him.

That could be good or bad, depending on the situation.

Joonmyun must’ve noticed that he was about to cry because he was holding a few tissues out in front of Kyungsoo. The younger accepted them and wiped at his eyes.

That’s when he felt it.

There was a brief fluttering in his stomach. The sensation at most could’ve been described as fleeting because it happened so quickly, but then it happened again, longer the second time. “Did the baby just move?” Kyungsoo nodded his head quickly and the rest of the tears slid down his cheeks, a small smile on his face as he rested his hand on his growing belly. “That was the first time.” He whispered, Joonmyun patting him softly on the back as he handed him more tissues.

Kyungsoo left Joonmyun’s house not long after that, but not before Seoyeon and Seungyeon touched his belly and asked him no less than 50 questions.

“As lovely as your questions are, Mr. Kyungsoo has to go home and rest, so he’s done answering questions,” Joonmyun suggested, getting up and picking up both of the five year olds and hauling them to their rooms. He was back within a few minutes and he walked Kyungsoo to his car. “They’re so curious, I’m sorry”, “It’s okay, it was fun.” Joonmyun nodded and watched as Kyungsoo got in his car and started it.

With the exciting news, Kyungsoo drove home. He found Jongin sprawled across the bed, half-sleeping half-watching So You Think You Can Dance reruns. Instead of calling out to him, Kyungsoo just climbed into the bed and lay next to him, taking his limp arm and putting it underneath his shirt. The baby picked the best moment, because there was a fluttering again and Jongin bolted up, wide awake.

“They’ve been doing that all day. I wonder if they’re dancing...” Kyungsoo sighed, smiling when Jongin moved closer and settled his cheek on his stomach. “The doctor said that tomorrow we can find out the gender.” He placed a gentle kiss on Kyungsoo’s stomach and moved his head, kissing the man on the forehead. “I can’t wait.”

 

The gel was surprisingly warm this time and didn’t make Kyungsoo want to cringe away. Jongin stood next to him, holding his hand as Dr. Kim Minseok moved around the ultrasound device on his stomach. When he found what he was looking for, he pulled the monitor closer for Kyungsoo and Jongin to see too. “Do you see right here? That’s your little girl. Her heartbeat is healthy and Kyungsoo is also healthy. Only four more months until you get to meet her. Congratulations.” Kyungsoo glanced at Jongin for a reaction and when the man held his free hand over his mouth and face, probably shielding his tears from the doctor, Kyungsoo lips quirked into a soft grin.

What a sap. A cute sap.

A little girl. Kyungsoo already knew she was going to be adorable. Now to wait the four months to meet her. Judging from the fluttering that happened in his stomach, she couldn’t wait either.

 

 

IX

More

NC-17

Sixth Month:

The air condition was on full blast plus the ceiling fan was on the fastest speed, but Kyungsoo still woke up with his sleep shirt plastered to his back, feeling like he was melting. There was also the intense feeling of being aroused, almost painfully so. Jongin wasn’t home, so Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, annoyed that he either needed to wait or take care of it himself. It wasn’t like he was completely helpless (though he needed help to get up from low places), so he chose the former option, reaching for the bottle of lube they kept near the bed.

After his second orgasm, nothing changed. Well except for now he was completely naked, spread out in the bed and surrounded by used tissues. He still felt like he wanted more, but when he started to sit up to do so, his back protested. He wasn’t as flexible as he used to be, which admittedly wasn’t too much more than his current condition, but at least he could finger himself a few months ago. Now he was just literally hot and bothered and jacking off wasn’t helping.

Kyungsoo gave up halfway through his third attempt and just got out the bed. He took a quick warm shower and put on another oversized shirt (which still stretched over his stomach) and shorts. The floor felt like ice against the warm skin of his feet, but he didn’t care. The rest of his body felt like he was on a low simmer.

Five scoops of green tea ice cream cooled the simmer for a few moments, the baby finally relaxing, probably because Kyungsoo had figured out that it was her favorite. Any other type of ice cream he'd tried to eat ended with him either getting awful heartburn or throwing up, so he'd learned quickly.

He sat down to watch TV, but honestly there was nothing on of interest. He was caught up to all his favorite shows, had cleaned out his Netflix list and even wrote a few songs. Driving around made him nauseous now, so his time spent at home tripled.

The album was almost done, but due to the lack of wanting to leave his home most days, no one was really pushing the issue. His company had even offered to push everything back until after he gave birth. Despite his stubbornness, his constantly swollen feet and aching back made him agree. If his work wasn’t something that could be done sitting down or from his house, then he didn’t do it.

After just gazing at his phone and losing himself in his head (he had a bad case of forgetfulness), Jongin came home and found him staring blankly at the dark TV. In all his thoughts, it’d automatically turned off, leaving him sitting in darkness.

“Soo you okay?” Jongin asked, kneeled and waving his hands in front of Kyungsoo’s face. His attention returned to what was in front of him and he blinked a few times, collecting himself. “Just zoned out, baby brain. Um, are you tired or hungry?” Jongin visibly relaxed and he stood up. “Not particularly. The director of the show took us out for dinner and drinks. Why?”

Since his third month, he and Jongin had a signal for when he was especially horny. He was supposed to blink twice and touch Jongin’s hand. It’d sounded stupid at first, but whenever the mood would strike him the discreet signal came in handy.

Kyungsoo didn’t answer Jongin’s question and instead of doing the signal, he slowly got up from the couch and took off his shorts and T-shirt. This was quicker and more to the point than the signal and Jongin’s reaction is what he was counting on. It added excitement. “Here?” Kyungsoo nodded and picked up the lube that he’d sat on the table earlier.

Jongin was naked in two seconds flat, sitting down on the couch as Kyungsoo had previously motioned. “I’ve been hot all day. I wish you’d come home sooner, then I wouldn’t have had to jack off almost three times.” Jongin stared in shocked and his eyes traveled to Kyungsoo’s painfully hard dick, which didn’t look like he’d touched himself at all. “So you’ve been like that for how long?” Jongin found his words, flinching when Kyungsoo poured the cold lube in his hand, then coated his dick with it. “Hours. The warm shower didn’t exactly do anything. I got tired after the third time, so I stopped halfway through. Didn’t I tell you I woke up hot?”, “Is that why the house feels like the inside of a refrigerator?” Kyungsoo nodded hurriedly and sat in Jongin’s lap, aggressively moving to mark his neck and collar bones. Before long he was satisfied and just like the first time he’d felt like this, the smell of Jongin so close to him heightened his sensitivity. Every touch from Jongin’s hands burned hot on his damp skin and he rocked against him. Unlike the first time though, just moving against Jongin wasn’t enough.

Jongin trailed a finger down Kyungsoo’s back, grinning when he received a gasp and shiver in response. He held his hips when Kyungsoo started moving against him, biting his lip. He loved it when Kyungsoo was desperate like this, so demanding and rushed. It was so much more of a difference than Jongin being the more aggressive one, which he realized wasn’t anywhere near how aggressive Kyungsoo could be. “Let me go, I can’t come like this.” Kyungsoo growled, Jongin immediately letting go of his hips. Kyungsoo got up and then kneeled on his hands and knees on the couch. He rested his stomach on some pillows and glared at Jongin.

That was his cue.

Jongin scrambled to get behind Kyungsoo and poured some more lube on himself. He was barely ready when Kyungsoo reached back and groaned from impatience and discomfort when he realized the movement hurt his back. “Fuck me, now. Stop taking all day.” The man would’ve laughed, but he held it in, grinning silently instead. He positioned himself and moved his hips forward, Kyungsoo immediately moving when Jongin was totally inside.

Everything was loud and fast, all on Kyungsoo’s part, but Jongin didn’t care. Something about his husband being so turned on and anxiously waiting like Kyungsoo had really did it for Jongin. Well that and the yelled demands, not that he would ever tell Kyungsoo that (if the man hadn’t noticed already and chosen not to say anything).

The rough fabric of the pillows underneath his stomach rubbed against his sensitive nipples as well as his dick, causing an array of sensations. He gripped the arm of the couch when Jongin slammed into him, hitting his prostate dead on. He panted a mantra of the man’s name, moaning each time the action happened and when Jongin reached around and started stroking him, Kyungsoo knew he wouldn’t last long.

This was what he’d been waiting for all day. He could literally feel the buildup from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head, every part of his body tingling and begging for a release he couldn’t achieve singlehandedly.

He came against the pillows with a hoarse moan, Jongin following not that far behind him. Just before he came, he pulled out and stroked himself to completion against the curve of Kyungsoo’s back. Quick thinking on his part saved them from having to clean the couch in addition to the pillow.

For a few moments they both lay there, trying to catch their breath. Kyungsoo eventually got up first, walking on unsteady legs to the laundry room with the dirty pillow. Jongin on the other hand, sat back down on the couch and wiped the sweat that’d formed at his brow. He watched Kyungsoo walk back to the living room and struggle to wipe his back with Jongin's t-shirt, then the man pulled on his shorts and shirt and shot a questioning glance his way.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No reason, you’re just beautiful is all.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but he smiled at the response and walked to the kitchen. He started warming up dinner from yesterday, because now that he was sexually sated, he was starving.

When he checked the living room again after the food was warmed, he saw that Jongin was asleep with a smile on his face. He let him stay there as he ate and when he was done, he woke up Jongin and walked him to the bedroom.

So he had been tired.

“Liar,” Kyungsoo sighed, tucking him into the bed and going back into the kitchen to clean his dishes.


	4. X, XI, XII

X

Impatience

Seventh Month:

Kyungsoo stared at the bathroom from his seat in the living room, groaning inwardly when he realized he had to pee.

Again.

For the 10th time today.

Given he’d polished off half a watermelon for breakfast, he supposed it was his own fault. Between putting on heat patches to soothe the constant ache in his lower back, the ever present hunger and his frequent bathroom visits, Kyungsoo was exhausted.

Somehow in the midst of everything, he’d finished recording his album and the preparations were almost done. There were talks of him promoting it, but his manager and (surprisingly) Jongin had spoken up about letting Kyungsoo stay home for a little while once the baby was born.

Her nursery was already set up, everything in a specific place since Kyungsoo was a bit of a perfectionist. Jongin had spent the last two days covered in baby pink paint, a particular shade that he’d spent the previous weeks scouring for all over New York (by Kyungsoo’s request).

Even though Jongin had tried to keep Kyungsoo out of the room due to the fumes, he refused and would sneak in and start arranging things whenever Jongin was out of sight. It’d gotten to the point where Jongin had just given up and raised all the windows in the room so that room could vent out more quickly. This of course meant Kyungsoo couldn’t wear anything more than shorts and the occasional t-shirt or tank top, due to the heat. Which wasn’t exactly a problem for Jongin.

Annoying symptoms aside, Kyungsoo was enjoying the glow that his skin had been giving off. Sure his feet hurt and his back felt like Jongin had been doing pliés on it all night, but he felt good. Not only was his hair growing, but the nausea was gone. He could eat anything his, or rather the baby’s, heart desired. As long as she liked it, he could eat it until he grew sick of it.

“It’s shame that it took so long for the nausea to go away, but I’m sure you’re glad it’s over,” Kyungsoo nodded at Joonmyun’s words and watched in awe as Baekhyun moved through their kitchen with ease, his baby bump barely noticeable. It seemed that Kyungsoo and Jongin having a baby had inspired Chanyeol. Needlessly to say, an inspired Chanyeol meant that he didn’t stop until he’d knocked Baekhyun up.

Now both pregnant, Kyungsoo much further Baekhyun, they were having some sort of spa day. Baekhyun had offered to fix lunch for everyone, so now Joonmyun and Kyungsoo were sitting at the table. They’d offered to help, but Baekhyun had declined, stating that he wanted to do as much for himself while he still could. Also he mentioned that Kyungsoo could only stand up in 10 minutes intervals, quite snidely, which earned him a box of tissue thrown at his head (which missed and hit his shoulder).

“So you ready? Only two more months until B-day,” Joonmyun stopped to laugh at his little joke, clearing his throat to hide it when Kyungsoo didn’t laugh.

“Yes. There’s nothing more that’d I’d like to do. I almost wish she’d come a little earlier, if she’s ready of course,” he absentmindedly rubbed his large belly and grinned when he felt a light kick.

 

 

XI

Names

Eighth Month:

“I think we should name the baby something like Kyungri or what about Areum? Both are so pretty,” Mrs. Do sighed, grinning at her son. When she saw his relatively unphased expression, she pouted. “Do you not like them dear?” Kyungsoo shrugged and struggled to keep his eyes open. It was barely nine-o’clock and he was ready to go to bed.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t because both he and Jongin’s parents were heatedly debating over the baby’s name and had been for the past few hours.

“I like Eunbi or Haneul, they’re both easy to write. We don’t want the child to struggle spelling her name, though I don’t doubt she’ll take after Kyungsoo in intelligence and Jongin in grace.” His father added in, finally adding his input. Much like Kyungsoo, his father was a man of few words.

It was always something that Jongin laughed at him about. He took more after his dad personality wise but looked like a male version of his mother. Unlike Kyungsoo, Jongin was the perfect mix of his parents, a balanced combination of their looks and personalities. Deep down, Kyungsoo hoped that their daughter would share the same fate.

He wouldn’t mind her looking more like him and his mother, but he hoped that she would get her height from Jongin. It wasn’t much fun being so short, neither for males or females. He could remember his grandmother constantly making fun of his mother because she was the shortest of her siblings. Even if it was always lighthearted, he still wanted his daughter to at least be average height or taller.

“What about Jongah or Jongok? They have a nice ring to them.” Jongin’s mother suggested, his father nodding in agreement.

With each parent so set on their granddaughter’s name being similar to their respective son, it was obvious the debate wasn’t going to be settled anytime soon. At least between the two couples.

 

Their parents left at 10 o’clock, after Kyungsoo had literally slumped into the couch and fell asleep, interrupting the heated debate with a snore. So far they’d narrowed it down to one name from each couple, Jongah and Haneul. Neither of which Kyungsoo and Jongin liked.

Before he drifted off to sleep, Kyungsoo turned over and looked at Jongin reading a book. “What if we name her Youngmi? I’ve been thinking about that for a while,” Jongin closed his book and leaned down to peck Kyungsoo on the forehead. “I like it. Better than the other names. Let’s not tell our parents though, I think it’s best to let them battle it out till they get tired. We’ll tell them soon though.” Kyungsoo nodded and cuddled further into the blankets.

Just like that, it was settled. Their little girl’s name was going be Kim Youngmi.

 

 

XII

Almost There

Ninth Month:

Youngmi must’ve been aware that her time inside of her dad was coming to a close because she kept him up most nights, tossing and turning. In the daytime she spent her waking moments kicking and wiggling, disturbing Kyungsoo’s bladder and stomach.

“Are you sure you’re okay baby?” Kyungsoo glared at Jongin and made his way to the couch before he lowered himself down to sit. “Your daughter is currently using my bladder like a bean bag. I’ve gone pee three times in the last twenty minutes. Tell me how I’m feeling Jongin,” despite the snappy tone, Jongin knew it was because Kyungsoo was tired.

If the man had slept a full night the passed few two weeks, that was a lot. It seems Youngmi was already proving to be a night person.

Jongin moved closer to Kyungsoo on the couch and patted his thigh, signalling that he wanted Kyungsoo to put his legs in his lap. After five minutes of struggling, he finally swung his feet up and wiggled his toes.

At this point, one of Jongin’s foot massages felt like really good sex to him sans the sweatiness and fatigue. Also at this point in his pregnancy, it was the closest he could get.

Just as he was getting really into it, melting into the corner of the couch, his phone vibrated, snapping him back to reality. “Sorry to call you this late in the day, but I just wanted to remind you that your appointment still stands for next monday,” it was Dr. Kim. Kyungsoo confirmed that he did and asked Minseok how he could possibly forget. “I was just making sure. I know you’re anxious to see your baby girl,”, “And to see my feet. I haven’t seen those in three months.” Minseok let out laugh and he said goodbye, also giving Kyungsoo some tips on how to get a comfortable night’s rest.

When Kyungsoo sat his phone down, he went back to enjoying his foot rub. Belatedly he hoped Minseok hadn’t heard him let out a moan when Jongin dug his thumb into the arch of his foot. He pushed it to the back of his mind and tried to think about something else.

In just three days they were going to be parents and everything was going to change.

Again.


	5. XIII & XIV

XIII

Delivery

PG

Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped open a few minutes before the alarm went off and he tried to sit up. Jongin, whom was asleep next to him, had his arm wrapped tightly around his upper abdomen. After some moments of trying to shake him loose, he just laid there and watched the clock turn until the alarm sounded.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the last bit of silence before he had to get ready to go to the hospital. This was the last time it was just going to be him and Jongin in the house. It was a lot to take in, but he was ready. In fact, Kyungsoo was excited.

Jongin woke up mid-snore, already halfway out the bed by the time Kyungsoo reached to turn it off. Maybe he shouldn’t have put the alarm clock right by his husband’s head, but Kyungsoo needed a good laugh before being cut open and the deranged look on Jongin’s face made it worth it. 

“Good morning.” Kyungsoo greeted with a wide grin on his face. Jongin still seemed to be trying to regulate his heartbeat because he just stared at Kyungsoo, his hair piled on his head and his eyes wide. “You did that on purpose,” He sighed once he’d calmed down. Kyungsoo shook his head and struggled to get on his feet to start getting ready.

 

The hospital was surprisingly quiet at 8 AM, especially the maternity ward.

It didn't take long before Kyungsoo was checked in and lying in his room, dressed in a hospital gown. By request, Dr. Kim had secured him a soft yellow one (he looked awful in the white and blue ones). Once he was settled in, he signed all the necessary paperwork and Minseok walked into the room in his surgery getup.

“Are you ready to meet your baby girl?” Kyungsoo nodded enthusiastically, rubbing at his stomach. Since he’d gotten in the car, Youngmi had been moving around quite a bit, probably aware that today was the day. It was a miracle Kyungsoo had managed to calm her last night so he could get a peaceful night’s sleep. Especially since it would probably be his last one for a while.

The anesthesiologist, Jinki, confirmed that Kyungsoo wanted an epidural and they turned him on his side to get things started. Jongin squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand as he shut his eyes tightly, grimacing when the needle pricked him. Both of them, including Dr. Kim, knew Kyungsoo wasn’t too keen on shots, so it was a relief when everything went smoothly and quickly.

The rest of the preparations were made and Kyungsoo lay in the operating room, a bit out of it from the anesthesia. All he knew was that Jongin had left his side for a bit to get changed into sterile clothes, but before he could really freak out, Jongin was back, holding his hand. A nurse pulled up a chair and gave it Jongin to sit in so he could be right next to Kyungsoo.

Even though there was a screen and Kyungsoo felt like his head was twenty pounds, a smile stayed on his face the entire time. It seemed like it wasn’t long before there was a loud cry in the room.

Finally, Kim Youngmi had made her appearance.

“Congratulations, it’s baby girl weighing 4 kilograms and she’s 53 centimeters long. A heavy and rather tall little girl!” Dr. Kim announced, holding the baby up over the blue screen so Kyungsoo could see her.

The last thing Kyungsoo remembered before he drifted off to sleep was seeing his little girl, nicely cleaned and being held by Jongin.

When he woke up again, he was back in his hospital room and the lights were dimmed a bit. He could hear the makings of a storm outside, but when he looked over at Jongin, he saw them man feeding their daughter. The moment Jongin saw he was awake, he slowly got out his seat and walked over to Kyungsoo with the baby. Though he was still a bit groggy, he cradled his arms and held Youngmi.

The way she fit in his arms felt like they were made to hold her.

Jongin leaned over and kissed Kyungsoo on the forehead, grinning down at the baby. “You did it Soo.” In just a few moments of being in her father’s arms, she drifted off to sleep, sucking on her small fist.

Her eyes opened quickly when Kyungsoo and Jongin’s parents walked into the room, already heading to take the baby out Kyungsoo’s hands. Instead of being difficult like he could be, he just let them hold her. Youngmi was the first grandbaby for both couples, so he'd let them have their fun.

“Ah, Kim Jongah.” Jongin’s mother cooed when she got to hold her. Kyungsoo’s mother narrowed her eyes and when she got to hold the little girl she sighed something along the lines of “My pretty Kim Kyungri.”

“Actually her name is Kim Youngmi.” Both grandmothers turned their heads sharply and stared at Jongin, who took a step back, intimidated. After a moment of doing that, they then stared at each other and smiled.

“Our Kim Youngmi.”

 

 

XIV

Diapers and Powder

NC-17

Unlike the struggles Joonmyun had warned Kyungsoo and Jongin about, Youngmi slept through the night and had been since first arriving home. She also ate plenty, though Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised at that since she seemed to really take after Jongin.

Now three months old, she was starting to resemble Kyungsoo with bits and pieces of Jongin sprinkled here or there. Nothing seemed to relax her more than the sound of Kyungsoo’s singing or the classical music Jongin danced to. She also expressed immense joy whenever Jongin held her in his arms and spun her around. Instead of getting dizzy, the little girl just squealed and laughed, always holding up her arms whenever she saw Jongin walk pass her dressed in his black ballet clothes.

Even though Jongin wanted Kyungsoo to stay home longer, both of their parents volunteered to babysit for them so Kyungsoo could get back into his work. With his album completed, all there was left was for him to get back into singing regularly, not that he didn’t sing to Youngmi everyday, her eyes going heavy each time he did so. The title song happened to be upbeat, so he had to learn a dance too, much to his dislike.

“Are you sure you’re okay with the routine? It isn’t too much right? I still think you should’ve waited another month,” Kyungsoo’s manager nagged from the sidelines of the dance studio. After the first two months, he worked hard to get back to his pre-baby weight, which also hadn’t been as hard as Joonmyun had made it.

Maybe the man just had difficult children and poor metabolism?

 

When Kyungsoo got home, he headed straight for the nursery, peeping at Youngmi, who was fast asleep for a nap. His new album was playing in her room quietly over some speakers, a smile on her face as she let out small snores. His mother had figured out the trick and had set up some bluetooth speakers in the room for the purpose.

Also asleep was his mother. He woke her up gently and walked her to the door after she'd checked on the baby once more. Before he could close the door, Jongin walked up. He pecked Kyungsoo on the cheek and headed straight for the bathroom, probably anxious to get a hot shower.

Kyungsoo locked the door and checked on Youngmi once more before he headed to the bedroom and started to strip, walking into the bathroom. He opened the shower door and stepped into the steam, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s waist. The sudden company startled the younger man, but he leaned into the embrace and moaned when a hand wandered to his dick, stroking him to hardness. “It’s be a while,” Jongin nodded and closed his eyes, biting his lip as Kyungsoo continued, also pressing kisses into his back and neck.

It would’ve been embarrassing that he’d come so quickly if Kyungsoo hadn’t stroked him through it, shivers racking his entire body. When he let him go, Jongin turned around and leaned down, kissing Kyungsoo.

Before long, Jongin had Kyungsoo backed against the wall. His hands roamed his body, almost a bit clumsily now that Kyungsoo lacked his large stomach. Instead of the firmness that Jongin was used to when he ran his hand down Kyungsoo’s stomach, he was met with the tightness of muscles. “Been working out?” He asked in between kisses, smirking when Kyungsoo turned his head.

This time he grabbed ahold of Kyungsoo’s heavy erection and pumped it a few times before Kyungsoo interrupted their kiss. “Fuck me Jongin, it’s been too long.”

If Jongin tilted his head, he could kind of hear that as Kyungsoo ordering him. Sure there weren’t any extra hormones coming in to play this time, but Kyungsoo was still quite bossy by nature. “In bed,” Jongin answered as he turned away from Kyungsoo. The older man huffed when Jongin handed him the loofa sponge, but washed Jongin’s back none the less.

Their shower finished in a record time and Jongin didn’t even bother to let Kyungsoo dry off. He pushed him towards the bed and climbed on top of him, going back to kissing his already red, swollen lips. It’d only been maybe ten minutes, but Jongin was ready to go again, leaking on Kyungsoo’s stomach. Jongin reached for the lube they kept near the bed and went to work on preparing Kyungsoo, taking his time.

Kyungsoo let out a sigh when Jongin slipped inside of him, angled just right. The baby monitor next to the bed told stories of their daughter snoring away, so that made it easier for Kyungsoo to relax. At that point, Kyungsoo let himself go and let Jongin rock into him, dragging out both of their releases.

Between the slow pace and languid strokes, he kept getting led to the edge and then pulled back. “Jongin please...” Kyungsoo pleaded, wrapping his legs around Jongin’s waist tighter. HIs husband smirked and rolled his hips a bit more, hitting his prostate. Kyungsoo’s mouth opened in a silent moan, gripping Jongin’s shoulders tighter. He did it again and again, pulling different reactions from the man underneath him.

Finally his lazy strokes got Kyungsoo off and his body shook as he spilled over Jongin’s hand and his own chest. Between his heart pounding in his ears and his own breathing, he barely heard, but rather felt Jongin speed up, racing to his own climax. After a few thrusts, he pulled out and stroked himself once before he spilled on Kyungsoo’s stomach.

That was the quietest sex they’d ever had. It was pleasantly different.

 

Cleaned up and satisfied (and dressed), Kyungsoo headed into the kitchen and warmed up the food his mother had prepared earlier. While he did that, Jongin went to check on Youngmi and was pleasantly surprised to find her awake, fumbling with the bars of her crib. “How long have been awake princess?” The little girl grinned a gummy smile and held up her arms, signalling that she wanted Jongin to pick her up.

He brought her into the kitchen and got a bottle out the fridge, stepping past Kyungsoo to warm it up. That was done in a few seconds and he sat down after testing the temperature of the milk, settling Youngmi in his arms so he could feed her. As always, she enthusiastically reached for the bottle and attempted to hold it in her chubby hands.

The bottle was drained in record time and before Jongin finished lifting her up to burp her, she let out a crisp one. “I guess you don’t need daddy to do that for you huh?” Once again she let out a laugh and grinned, playing with Jongin’s nose and cheeks.

When his food was ready, Jongin got up and placed her inside her playpen next to the dining table. Though she made a sour face at first, she quietly occupied herself with the toys inside. The time that it took Jongin to walk away, trying to will away the sense of guilt that always came when he put her down, the table was set and ready.

“She’ll be okay Jongin. I promise.” A voice behind him, Kyungsoo’s, said, a hand on his lower back guiding him towards the table. They both ate and talked about their day, both of them taking turns to glance at Youngmi. “I always feel so unneeded. She’s so self-sufficient,” Kyungsoo sighed after a while, staring at the baby. She happen to look up at that moment and caught his glance, giving him a wide smile in response.

“Yeah,” Jongin sighed, waving at Youngmi. He also received a smile and a complimentary giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end~ I hope you guys enjoyed it! I've been wanting to write mpreg for literally years and I just got around to writing it. Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
